Eclipse
by Silver-Forget-Me-Not
Summary: [After NM] Bella finds herself wondering about the myterious plot Jake and Edward have formed, and about the dangers of her and Edward's relationship. And what about the Volturi? What about when they come to check on her and she's not a vampire?


A/N: This is my second fan-fiction! Constructive criticism please, and if you have time just a little review would be helpful! That way I know that people read! Thanks, and enjoy, _Eclipse_.

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't help but stare outside my window hopefully. Charlie had really chewed me out and the usual grounding for a month had been instated. I let the cool night air wash over me, softly caressing my face as I waited for Edward to swoop into my bedroom like he usually did.

That's when I remembered. I had left both him and Jacob out by the forest's edge. Alone. Panic quickly started to sink in as I rushed to the window, searching frantically in the darkness. The only thing I could make out were two dark shapes, covered by a canopy of leafy green.

I frowned, noticing both the figures were still as stone, the wind being the only noise as it gently shook the leaves. Soft murmuring echoed in the distance and I assumed it was Jake who was speaking since his voice was slightly huskier than Edward's. There was silence for a few moments and then the conversation picked back up, Edward speaking this time. His soft melodic voice drifted to my ears and I caught tidbits of what he was saying.

"And why should I agree to this?" There was an edge of impatience to his voice.

"Because it's the only way to keep Bella safe," whispered Jake, his voice less harsh than before.

Edward gave a sigh of impatience before the dark shape that was his head nodded in approval. "Fine," he stated and I could swear I heard his teeth grinding. "But don't think this is some kind of truce or anything," he warned.

Jake gave a snort of amusement. "Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind, blood-sucker," And with that all traces of conversation were gone, the shadows shifting. One darted into the forest and the other disappeared completely.

I blinked in surprise, quickly peering around in the darkness. I looked up in the sky to see the stars twinkling, creating the patterns of Orion's belt and the big dipper, but there was no moon.

"It's an eclipse," a soft voice murmured, before I felt arms wrapping around my waist. I smiled, leaning into the gentle embrace and heard Edward chuckle softly. "They don't appear too often, and it's a lucky thing to see."

I smirked and he immediately knew what I was thinking, giving a short chuckle. "Yes, unless you're me. Then you see them quite a lot. But still," He pulled me closer to his cold granite like body and I felt my heart quicken. He pressed his soft lips to the base of my neck and I immediately surrendered, letting him softly guide me to my bed.

He smiled, sitting down before pulling me into his lap. His hand absently began to run itself through my hair, all the while a pair of cool lips pressed to the back of my neck. I shivered and felt his lips twitch into a smirk.

"So, what were you talking to Jake about?" I asked casually. The soft stroke of fingers stopped for a moment and his lips stayed where they were. I too became still and after a few moments Edward went back to what he was doing.

"Nothing important," he replied smoothly, turning me to face him. I took in the casual way his reddish-brown hair fell into amber eyes, which smoldered in the complete darkness. His ashen face looking like it was carved by the angels themselves, and his smooth pink lips fixing into a smirk.

I frowned. Nothing important obviously meant something was wrong, but I was pat trying to argue my way into an explanation.

A comfortable silence descended upon us as we watched the remainder of the eclipse. While watching, my eyes slowly drooping with fatigue, I began to wonder. If god intended man to go to the moon, then why couldn't I be with a vampire? If Einstein was meant to be one of the smartest men alive, how could I fall in love with a vampire? And if George Washington was the first president, and the light bulb invented by a guy who invented swim fins, how could that vampire love me back?


End file.
